Il est parti a cause de toi
by tigra.grece
Summary: Petite reprise d'une scene du 5x07 quand Brian va voir Michael chez lui par rapport a Justin avec petite discussion. Brian/Justin


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Histoire : Petite reprise d'une scene du 5x07 quand Brian va voir Michael chez lui par rapport a Justin avec petite discussion.

Pairing : Brian/Justin

Il est parti a cause de toi...

"Il est parti a cause de toi" dit Michael

"Si tu lui avais pas mis dans la tete toutes ses iddées de mariage et de fondé une famille il ne serait jamais parti, car on etait heureux" retorqua Brian en colere

"Il voulais que tu lui montre que tu l'aimais en disant ses trois mots qui comptent"  
"Deja peut-etre que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé Michael, si tu avais pas obligé Justin a partir a Los Angeles pour Rage.."  
" Comment ca ?" demanda Michael

"C'est toi qui a envoyé Justin loin pendant que toi tu pouvais resté a Pittsburg, resté avec Ben, me surveill "et attendre la naissance de ta fille alors que tu aurais bien pu y aller toi a LA surtout que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée pour Rage" dit Brian vraiment en colere

En haut Justin entendait la conversation concerant Rage et Los Angeles et il etait resté tres surpris de tout ca par rapport au fait de Los Angeles

"Michael l'a fait expres ?" Pensa Justin

"Te Surveillé ?" demand Michael qui etait vraiment surpris de ce que disait son meilleur ami

"Ne joue pas l'innoncent Michael, je sais tout... tu as toujours voulu que Justin degage meme si tu l'as aidé a revenir quand j'ai eu mon cancer"  
"Je ne voulais pas que Justin degage..." dit Michael meme si d'un coté Brian avait raison concernant le degagement de Justin  
"Oh si...tout ce que tu voulais c'etait qu'on fasse la course ensemble et que Justin ne te barre pas la route vu que tu es jaloux de lui"  
"Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui et qui peut te dire que je voulais faire ca ?" demanda Michael  
" A chaque fois tu regardais bizarrement Justin, comme pour lui dire "Que fais tu la, tu peux pas partir tu gene" et en plus tu savais tres bien qu'il voulais faire la course avec moi, et si tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé il ne serait pas parti a LA quand je lui ai ait fait la proposition de vivre avec moi, il aurait pas refusé"  
"Je ne pouvais pas savoir..." dit Michael qui vient comme d'apprendre quelque chose  
"Oh que si tu pouvais le prevoir car tu avais bien prevu ton coup pourquoi tu crois que j'ai essaye de me detaché de toi que je passe moins de temps avec toi Car j'ai bien vu ton jeu derriere tout ca"  
"Tu sais si c'est comme ca tu n'as qu'a partir...il n'y a rien qui t'en empeche..." dit Michael en montra la porte a Brian

"Je n'ai pas finit, Michael... Apres mon cancer je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de Justin meme avant que tout ceci arrive et que je sais pourquoi il fait tout ca, il sait comment je suis"  
"Il esperait que tu change aussi comme nous tous..." dit Michael un peu depité

"Je commencais a changé meme si j'ai toujours mon ame d'enfant"  
"Cela ne se voyait pas" dit Michael un peu en colere

"Tu crois que cela ne me fais pas du mal savoir que la personne a qui je tiens vient de partir"  
"La personne a qui tu tiens ?" demanda Michael

"Oui Justin est la personne a qui je tiens le plus avec toi mais Justin est vraiment important"  
"Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?"  
"Comment tu voulais que je lui dise sachant qu'il est ici et que vous vous etes mis dans la tete de vous detaché de moi"

Tout d'un coup Justin descendait les marches

"Je ne voulais pas me detaché de toi,je ne savais pas que tu tenais a moi et surtout je pensais que tout ceci etait le mieux" dit Justin

"Justin..." dit Brian surpris

"J'ai tout entendu je sais pas si tu l'as fait expres de crié bien fort pour que je l'entende. Je n'aurais pas pensé ca de toi Michael meme si je m'attendais a tout depuis quelque temps surtout apres une certaine histoire ou tu m'as carrement dit de degagé de vos vies etant que je n'en faisais plus parti. Mais heureusement ta mére m'a fait changé d'avis. Meme si c'est vrai que j'ai changé que je pense a d'autres choses c'est normal a un moment donné faut qu'on grandisse ou qu'on se mette a revé de certaines choses. Je sais comment est Brian meme si des fois cela me derange, mais je fais avec. Tu m'as toujours dit aussi Brian ne changerais peut-etre jamais" dit Justin  
"Justin...tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ma defense"  
"Oh ca me fait un bien fou, tu sais Michael je ne remplacerais pas Hunter surtout sachant qu'il reviendra il n'est pas comme d'autres qu'ils disparraissent mais je pense pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui il reviendra. J'ai ete content de vous aidé pour la maison et tout mais voila je suis plus mature qu'il y a 4 ans en arriere tout ceci m'a changé et certaines aventures ou choses m'ont rendu compte de certains trucs. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans ta maison avec Ben et Hunter quand il reviendra car il reviendra."  
"Tu ne reste pas ici ? " demanda Michael

"Avec tout ce qui s'est passé et ce que j'ai entendu surtout que je sais la verité ? Je retourne avec Brian si il veut toujours de moi ou je vais vivre chez Daphnée comme avant ou alors j'ai un peu d'argent je prend un studio"  
"Tu es toujours le bienvenu Justin car j'ai besoin de toi...car quelques fois c'est dur sans toi" dit Brian  
"Brian...tu n'as pas besoin de changé pour moi. Cela me suffit comme tu es"

Justin embrassa Brian et partit de chez Michael

"Justin...je me battrais avec toi pour la proposition 14 et quand tout ceci sera fini on part dans le Vermont rien que tout les deux et apres a Toronto" dit Brian assez content

"Hein ?" demanda Justin surpris

"Le Vermont par rapport a notre petit sejour au ski qu'on devait faire il y a quelques années et Toronto pour faire comme les deux qui se trouvent dans la maison"  
"Attend attend ? tu veux te marié avec moi ?" demanda Justin vraiment tres tres supris  
"Si tu le veux bien ?" demanda Brian

"Pourquoi je dirais Non, au contraire j'accepte"

Brian & Justin rentraient au loft pour fêté ca quelques mois plus tard ils partirent a Toronto pour signé les papiers et passaient leur lune de miel dans le Vermont.

FIN


End file.
